


Horn-Rimmed Glasses

by littlewonder



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor runs into Rory... only to find that he and Amy never had that happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horn-Rimmed Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Series 8 came out. I'm putting up here now since I was reminded on Pinterest that River told Amy "don't let him see the damage" and so that whole afterword she put in the back of the book in The Angels Take Manhattan was probably all lies.

"Rory?"

He turned to the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"How could it be you?" The Doctor fixed his glasses. "Where did you get those glasses? Or did I get mine from you?"

"Doctor?"

"Oh, right. Different face."

The old man looked into Rory's face, as if looking into a young mirror. Rory looked back, into what he might become.

"Where's Amy?"

Rory didn't speak. "Sorry, I… how did you find us again? I thought you couldn't follow us in your TARDIS?"

"How did you know that? Oh right of course… Amy must've told you."

"Oh, actually… I always knew," said Rory. "I mean, when you never came and found me."

"What about Amy? Why did she never tell you?"

"Amy? What are you talking about, Doctor?"

"Amy! She followed you at the graveyard, when the Angels caught you. Where is she?"

"Sorry, Doctor. I never saw her again. I thought she was with you."

The Doctor stared back at Rory as though he was mad. Or possibly very sad. "You thought she chose me over you?"

"Well… yes," said Rory. "All these years, I've been trying to escape. Without her… I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Rory," said the Doctor. "I…"

"It's okay, Doctor," said Rory, giving a false smile. "I've got you now. Show me time and space."


End file.
